camplakebottomfandomcom-20200213-history
Protect the Flag
Protect the Flag is a Camp Lakebottom game available to play on computers or phone and tablet devices. It is currently at update 2.0.0. on mobile devices. Description The player can choose to play as one of two factions: Camp Lakebottom (where they control McGee) or Camp Sunny Smiles (where they control Buttsquat). The player can swap between factions whenever they choose. Each faction has weapons, power-ups, and enemies unique to that faction. Each campaign has 50 levels. When the 2.0.0 update was added, it introduced the Halloween-themed "Day of the Dread" Level Pack (which costs $5 to buy), which includes 50 levels for each faction, along with new weapons, enemies, and currency. The background for each level has Halloween decorations, and the main characters are dressed in various costumes. How to play The main goal of each level is to prevent enemies from reaching the left side of the screen (if Camp Lakebottom) or the right side of the screen (if Camp Sunny Smiles). When an enemy passes the screen's edge, the camp flag lowers. If it is lowered to the ground, the player has to start the level over. To shoot a projectile, the player has to click (or tap) the screen. Holding the button or screen will charge the projectile, making it more damaging and accurate. A red crosshairs helps the player aim. Weapons At the start of the game, each faction has one weapon. More weapons can be unlocked and upgraded at the shop using currency (Medals normally, and crowns in Day of the Dread). Each weapon is unique: *The Marshmallow Slingshot/Green Goo Slingshot (Will-o'-the-Wisp Slingshot/Flaming Marshmallow Slingshot in Day of the Dread) are the default weapons for each faction. They fire weak projectiles, but have unlimited ammo. Upgrading them makes them shoot three projectiles, and upgrading them again makes them shoot five projectiles. *The Water Soaker (Rust Bucket Rifle/Were-Water Soaker in Day of the Dread) are the second weapons, and are unlocked with 1,000 currency. They shoot fast but inaccurate projectiles. *The Mud Cannon/Gum Cannon (Fireball Cannon/Bot Bugzooka in Day of the Dread) are the third weapons, and are unlocked with 2,500 currency. They shoot projectiles that deal damage to all enemies in an area. *The Carrot Fartzooka/Tennis Ball Blaster (Glowing Swamp Gazooka/Tacky T-Shirt Tosser in Day of the Dread) are the fourth weapons, and are unlocked with 6,000 currency. They shoot projectiles that deal little damage, but knock enemies back. *The TPzooka/Net Cannon (Schwampbilly Snakebow/Nighty-Neon-Net Cannon in Day of the Dread) are the fifth weapons, and are unlocked with 8,000 currency. They shoot projectiles that temporarily stun enemies. *Bagged Lunch Rosebud/Tiara Boomerang Suzi (Oil of Dismay/Diva-Licious Doom in Day of the Dread) are the sixth and last weapons, and are unlocked with 15,000 currency. Bagged Lunch Rosebud/Oil of Dismay damages multiple enemies within a radius, while Tiara Boomerang Suzi/Diva-Licious Doom hits the same enemy multiple times with one projectile. Enemies There are a large multitude of enemies, each with different traits. Sometimes, they give rewards when defeated, like currency, ammo, or partners. Whenever a new enemy appears, the game will pause and a small biography about the enemy in question appears. The enemy types include: *The Leech/Chipmunk (Robo-Spider/Skunkupine in Day of the Dread) are the first enemies, and are introduced in Level 1. They are slow and are taken out by one fully-charged projectile. *The Crab/Gnome (???/??? in Day of the Dread) are the second enemies, and are introduced in Level 2. They are faster than Leeches/Chipmunks and are taken out by two fully-charged projectiles. *??? Trivia *When the game was first released, it only included content that was found in season 1 of Camp Lakebottom. **As of the 2.0.0 update, the "Day of the Dread" Level Pack includes content from season 2. Gallery External links *Camp Lakebottom Games Category:Camp Lakebottom Category:Games